


Fine Dining

by fredbassett



Series: Birds of a Feather [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Hunger makes  a bad travelling companion





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Birds of a Feather, Motivational Speaking, Rough Healing and The Wasteland

A loud rumble came from Uglúk’s stomach. 

He grimaced. The meat they’d got from a couple of miserable rabbits had run out two days ago and prey had been thin on the ground ever since.

Mauhúr said they’d reach the river in another two days. Why he set such store on getting there, Uglúk didn’t know, but one destination seemed as good as another so long as it was nowhere near Sharkey’s tower. The wizard would impale them both failing to deliver his prizes.

“Could eat your leg,” he mused.

“You’ve got two of your own.”

“Savin’ them for later.”


End file.
